dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Role-Praying Game
Role-Praying Game( ), also known as Area of the Almighty, is the Sacred Gear of Nero Gladius, the Knight in Nemesis Gremory's Peerage in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. A support-type Sacred Gear, it allows the User to see, smell, hear and feel everything in their line of sight in order to predict and react accordingly. Summary First introduced during the events of Volume 2, Nero would make others think he actually had the ability to cease casuality and easily predict the movements of his opponents, hinting the posibility of sightseeing. They were mostly correct, as the Sacred Gear returned during the events of Volume 3, as it reveals itself as a Sacred Gear capable of seeing everything in Nero's line of sight, that combined with his enhanced speed as a Knight, makes him a deadly opponent. It's Balance Breaker, Blackboard Death, was formally introduced during the events of Volume 9, although a glimpse of it was used during the Rating Game in Volume 3. Appearance Role-praying game takes the shape of three additional pupils that grows on each eye of the user, and move accordingly with it. Nero claims that, while it might seem like it, the extra pupils can move on their own in moments of high tension, since the user will usually enter in thr zone, and as such, will concentrate too much to care about anything else. Abilities A support-type Sacred Gear, Role-Praying Game allows the user to see, hear, feel and even smell everything in their line of sight. Called "The ultimate Scan", Nero is able to catch in minimal and several details everything that happens in front of him, in such accuracy that, combined with Nero's knight piece, allows him to properly react against it in a counter, giving the impression that he can see into the future. Weaknesses Being a sensorial Sacred Gear, Role-praying Game has the logical weaknesses that are only limited to Nero's own. As such, he can easily be blinded or stunned by powerful smells, lights or sounds, and while the other pupils will uncounciously move away from the sight in order to protect him, such followed state will leave him vulnerable in blind spots. Also, Nero can only withstand a certain amount of information before collapsing due to the overload of information in one time. Forms Balance Breaker: Blackboard Death Blackboard Death( ), also known as Universe of Divine Influence, is the Balance Breaker of Role-Praying Game. Working only in spaces limited by either physical or magical barriers such as the limits of a rating game or domes, Blackboard Death allows Nero to extended his vision to all the area in which he's in. By using it, the limits of the area are instead turned into a black-white kaleidoscope sky, and as such, Nero can see, feel, hear and even smell everything from such area without the risk of suffering an counterattack since now his senses extends through the whole area instead of his own body, taking away the limits of his body. However, in this form, Nero suffers even more with the overload of information, and have the risk of losing his vision for a few days. Trivia * The images used for this Sacred Gear are based on The Almighty ability from the Bleach Franchise. Moreover, the their names are based on RPG elements. * According to Nero, having this sacred gear is a "curse" since allows him to see "what he shouldn't". * Much more like Ichijou, Nero is the only member of Nemesis's peerage that has a Sacred Gear. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Abilities